


A Skype Call Away

by xSirix



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSirix/pseuds/xSirix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's in Canada by himself. Thank God for skype.</p><p> </p><p>I strongly believe that we need more Georgia/David fanfiction. There's just too much Tatennant!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Skype Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> I will be proud of this fic, because it's the first fanfiction with David/Georgia with out cheating that I've seen on Ao3 :-D
> 
> Don't own the characters seen as they own themselves o.o

Canada is lovely don't get him wrong. It has all sort of entertainments such as watching movies in his trailer, ao he's far from bored. The only thing that is, is that his life is in England.

Not that he misses having a three year old as an alarm clock and a one year old who gets nightmares, because his thirtheen year old let him watch as he plays some violent video game and mummy and daddy don't realise, because the same three year old fell over a doll and hit her head.

But how he misses them.

He remembers the morning he left clearly.  
Olive crying because daddy won't come back no matter how they try to explain to her that they will come visit him and he will visit them. And Wilfred getting upset of all the noise around him. So David has to carry one suitcase downstairs and a one year old on his hip while Georgia and Ty keep trying to calm Olive.

When he reappears upstairs, Georgia swiftly takes Wilfred from him and tells him to try and calm Olive.

He kisses her cheek and jogs down the corridor to the playroom. She's sitting in the corner with her back to him.

"Hi Olly." Small sobs and hiccups leave her and she turns to look at him. He raises his arms and she runs over to him and he sits himself on the floor with Olive in his lap.

"It's okay." He says as more sobs leave her. "It's okay."

"Daddy don't go." And his heart breaks just a little more at her words.

"I have to go sweetheart but it's okay because I will come back and there is Skype and telephones and I will call every chance I get, okay?" She nods and he carries her downstairs where the taxi is waiting and now he really doesn't want to leave.

He kisses Olive head and sets her back down. "I will be back I promise."

He hugs Tyler, kisses Wilfred and Georgia and after 5 minutes of promising to call when he lands he's out the door.

He smiles at the memory now because when he called that night on skype Olive couldn't talk long because she had a tea party and just couldn't miss it.

He's just about to watch a movie when his computer announces that he's getting a skype call.

"Hi love." Georgia smiles and Wilfred, who is sitting in her lap, waves and jumps about.

"Hi!" His smile is so big his face starts hurting. "How are you guys?"

"We're good. Tyler is at a mates house doing math homework and Olive is sleeping." She stares at Wilfred who's currently trying to reach for him through the screen, and doesn't look sleepy at all. "I think this one forgot how to sleep. But how about you?"

And then they talk until Wilfred can't keep his eyed open any longer and falls asleep on his mothers lap. When they say good bye and he clicks of skype he decides to go watch that movie.

Anyway they are just a skype call away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you like it or want more :-D
> 
>  
> 
> I am really sorry about any spelling mistakes. I wrote this on my phone.


End file.
